1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to a novel and extremely useful refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon, and a method of manufacture thereof.
2. Prior Art
The chlorinated freon, which has conventionally been regarded as a cause for the crack of the ozonosphere, is still used in quantity in the world, therefore, to fully disuse the chlorinated freon, replacing the chlorinated freon with an alternative freon is realistic and also a short cut.
However, when the chlorinated freon is to be replaced with the alternative freon, the following problems are presented.
First, the chlorinated freon must be replaced with the alternative freon together with the compressor, which causes the cost to be raised.
The alternative freon (HFC134a) has a refrigerant capacity lower than that of the chlorinated freon (CFC12).
It is socially requested to provide a substitute meeting the environmental protection requirements that is to be used as a relay until a refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon is developed.
A tremendous number of people actually utilize small-sized refrigerators containing chlorinated freon, and automobiles which are loaded with an air conditioner using chlorinated freon.
Conventionally, as an HFC mixed refrigerant containing no chlorine that is for use with refrigerators, available is an HFC mixed refrigerant which is composed by adding a trace amount of ethanol, an alcohol having a low molecular weight, to an HFC refrigerant for improvement of the atomization efficiency and the condensation efficiency, and by further adding to it an appropriate amount of a hydrocarbon having a low molecular weight as a pressure modifier.
However, the above mentioned HFC mixed refrigerant containing no chlorine is an HFC mixed refrigerant which offers a high molecular weight and a high viscosity, and separates by itself, and thus is an extremely unstable mixed refrigerant. Thus, it is unsatisfactory and incomplete as a product of this type, and as a result, it cannot be used without making adjustment of the filling pressure for the compressor, for example, and, when used, it has frequently caused the radiator and the like to be destroyed.
Thus, from the viewpoint of terrestrial and worldwide environmental protection, an alternative refrigerant which is applicable to equipment employing chlorinated freon, a conventional refrigerant, must be urgently developed.
In consideration of these situations, the present invention has been developed to provide an excellent refrigerant which is not inferior to chlorinated freon, a conventional refrigerant, in refrigerant capacity, is widely applicable to equipment using chlorinated freon, will not be a factor causing cracking of the ozonosphere, is well suited for maintaining the environment, and yet is extremely stable for a long period of time, having a good refrigerant efficiency.
The refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon according to the invention comprises it being obtained by mixing HFC134a (having a molecular formula of CH2FCF3) with ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) and LPG (propane) (having a molecular formula of C2H8), by stirring.
The refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon according to the invention comprises it being obtained by mixing HFC134a (having a molecular formula of CH2FCF3) with ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) at a proportion of 95.00%xc2x11.50% to 3.00%xc2x11.00%, by stirring; by mixing LPG (propane) (having a molecular formula of C2H8) with this mixture at a percentage of 2.00%xc2x11.00%, by stirring; and by providing the mixture with weak vibrations, then, leaving the mixture so that it has a higher uniformity.
The refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon according to the invention comprises it being obtained by mixing HFC134a (having a molecular formula of CH2FCF3) with ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) having a high purity (a water content of 0.001% or under) at a proportion of 95.00%xc2x11.50% to 3.00%xc2x11.00%, by stirring; by mixing LPG (propane) (having a molecular formula of C2H8) with this mixture at a percentage of 2.00%xc2x11.00%, by stirring; and by providing the mixture with weak vibrations (for approx. 1 hr), then, leaving the mixture for 100 to 150 hr so that it has a higher uniformity.
According to each of the inventions an excellent refrigerant can be realized which is not inferior to chlorinated freon, a conventional refrigerant, in refrigerant capacity, is applicable to equipment using chlorinated freon, will not be a factor causing cracking of the ozonosphere, and is well suited for maintaining the environment.
The method of manufacture of a refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon according to the invention comprises the steps of mixing HFC134a (having a molecular formula of CH2FCF3) with ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) at a proportion of 95.00%xc2x11.50% to 3.00%xc2x11.00%, by stirring; mixing LPG (propane) (having a molecular formula of C2H8) with the mixture of said HFC134a and ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) at a percentage of 2.00%xc2x11.00%, by stirring; and providing the mixture of said HFC134a, ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) and LPG (propane) (having a molecular formula of C2H8) with weak vibrations, then, leaving the mixture so that it has a higher uniformity.
The method of manufacture of a refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon according to the invention comprises the steps of mixing HFC134a (having a molecular formula of CH2FCF3) with ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) having a high purity (a water content of 0.001% or under) at a proportion of 95.00%xc2x11.50% to 3.00%xc2x11.00%, by stirring; mixing LPG (propane) (having a molecular formula of C2H8) with the mixture of said HFC134a and ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) at a percentage of 2.00%xc2x11.00%, by stirring; and providing the mixture of said HFC134a, ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) and LPG (propane) (having a molecular formula of C2H8) with weak vibrations (for approx. 1 hr), then, leaving the mixture for 100 to 150 hr so that it has a higher uniformity.
According to each of the inventions a method by which an excellent refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon that affords the effect as stated in claim 1 can be manufactured with a simplified process can be provided.
The present invention provides a refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon, a conventional refrigerant, that is not inferior to chlorinated freon in refrigerant capacity, is applicable to equipment using chlorinated freon, will not be a factor causing cracking of the ozonosphere, and is well suited for maintaining the environment.
The refrigerant alternative to chlorinated freon according to the present invention comprises it being obtained by mixing HFC134a (having a molecular formula of CH2FCF3) with ethyl alcohol (having a molecular formula of C2H5OH) and LPG (propane) (having a molecular formula of C2H8).